Dulce Tormenta
by Tibetana
Summary: ¿Tus recuerdos te asechan? ¿Te dejan dormir?... ¿Puedes vivir con ellos? Misty, no ha podido con ellos y no cree poder... Pero es necesario que pueda con ellos; si no, no podrá vivir. No puede vivir, con ellos pero tampoco puede vivir sin ellos.


**UN NUEVO ONE... Sé que debo varios capítulos, que en estos días estarán Xd Pero este one... se debe a un concurso en una página Pokeshippera y por supuesto quería participar... La verdad, no sé, si tengo oportunidad alguna de ganar, pero me encanto escribir este One...**

**Espero a ustedes les guste... ¡Es triste!**

* * *

**Dulce tormenta**

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Misty?- _Escucho como él cierra la puerta de la habitación, pero no dirijo la mirada a donde se encuentra, me quedo inerte mirando la ventana…Pero mi mente se encuentra más allá de la ventana; está ahí, donde la lluvia cae y los niños corren alegremente, con sus madres persiguiéndoles por detrás, para abrigarlos, donde una pareja se besa apasionadamente y un alma camina perdida, ente sus pensamientos- _No ha parado de llover, desde ayer… Parece que Arceus, nos ha mandado un diluvio.

-Me… gusta la lluvia. Al ponerte bajo ella, parece que… te quita tus problemas- _Al escucharme hablar, no me reconozco, es como si otra persona hablara a través de mi cuerpo; mi voz se escucha débil, ceniza, rasposa…vacía. Giro el rostro para verle, se encuentra sentado en su habitual silla; tranquilo, pero su mirada es tan… detestable, él me mira como si fuera un Azurill herido. Me ve con lástima._

-Es agradable, oírte decir las cosas que te gusta… Muy pocas veces me cuentas eso- _Sonríe, y yo vuelvo a poner mis ojos en la ventana… La lluvia logra calmarme un poco. Hace mucho, no sé cuanto realmente, que borré de mi mente, aquellas cosas que me hacían feliz; pero hoy, escuchar el agua cayendo del sueño, ha logrado hacerme acordar de que el agua es por lo que alguna vez viví- _Misty…

-¿No lo podemos dejar para mañana?- _Niega con la cabeza, así que lentamente bajo del pequeño sitio, que me permite estar más cerca del mundo exterior y tomo asiento en la cama que está a unos pasos de él. Lo miro apesumbrada y él trata de reconfortarme, cambiando completamente su mirada, a una, que me ha brindado desde que entre aquí. Una mirada que me hace recordar la chica que solía ser._

- Sé que esto no es nada fácil, para ti… Pero, llevamos meses trabajando en esto. Hemos progresado, aunque ambos sabemos, que nos falta aún más, para que puedas salir de aquí- _Asiento con la cabeza y me acuesto sobre la cama… ¿Quiero salir de aquí? ¿No estoy más segura aquí? ¿Deseo regresar a la realidad? ¿Quiero volver a lo que fui? ¿Quiero volver a ser, lo que tanto traté de destruir? Él, saca de su portafolio un par de hojas, demasiadas quizás, junto con ellas un bolígrafo, para colocarse en su forma habitual, cruzado de piernas, recargando los papeles en ellas. _

-Realmente, ¿Es necesario? Ya le he dicho todo…- _A pesar del tono de súplica que resuena en mi voz, sé que esto, no podrá evitarse… Nunca se evita. Es la mayor tortura que puedo sufrir, que a lo mejor me la merezco, pero… Él se acerca a mí, más, cerrando cualquier gran espacio que nos separaba; sólo dejando una ligera abertura, para tener suficiente espacio para poder escribir._

-Cierra los ojos, relájate… Piensa en la nada; concéntrate en mi voz. Que nada, te impida llegar a ella… Relájate, sólo relájate- _Mientras él habla, yo me voy perdiendo en mi subconsciente; me encuentro afuera, en la lluvia; feliz, sonriendo, jugando… ¿Pero qué? Todo cambia, ya no llueve, solo hay rayos, truenos y una ventisca que me arrastra; trato de sostenerme pero no puedo, el viento es muy fuerte. ¡Quiero regresar! Me sostengo de su brazo… ¡Ahhh! ¡No es su brazo!... Es una rama… ¡No!- _Ahora despierta- _Abro los ojos, no hay nada- _¿Cómo te llamas?

-Misty… Misty Waterflower- _No hay nada, no sé nada, ¿Por qué alguien contesta? ¿Por qué dice que se llama así?... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora dónde estoy?... ¿Estoy muerta? No, pero, ¿Por qué parece que si estoy sola aquí, alguien más contesta? Ese es mi nombre, no el de ella._

-¿Sabes dónde estas?- _¿De dónde proviene esa voz? ¿Por qué le respondería? ¿Por qué me suena su voz tan conocida pero extraña a la vez? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Soy yo la que trata de contestar, pero no puedo, es ella! ¡Es confuso! ¡Es extraño! ¡Es… irreal!_

-Si- _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No sé donde estoy! ¡¿Por qué pregunta?! ¡¿Por qué ella contesta?! ¡Yo… yo no sé, donde estoy! Pero, ¡La que contesta si sabe!... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Todo o nada… ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo solo recuerdo la lluvia! ¡Sólo la lluvia!_

-¿Sabes por qué, estas aquí?- _¿Por qué me tortura? ¿Por qué esa voz pregunta cosas? ¡Que no ve que no me acuerdo de nada! ¡Que no puedo pensar en nada! ¡Que solo hay lluvia! ¡Que me enoja no saber nada! ¡Que quiero saber todo!_

-Si- _¡Basta! ¡Basta!… Ya cállate, ¡Solo cállate! ¡No hables con la extraña voz! Habla conmigo… Estas más cerca de mí que de ella… ¡Yo soy la que necesito las respuestas! ¡Los rayos pronto llegarán! ¡Y los truenos nos callarán! _

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- _¿Y dónde es aquí? Sabes donde estas, pero no lo has dicho… ¡Yo quiero saber eso! ¡Por que esta claro que no estamos bajo la lluvia! ¡Pero yo estaba ahí! ¡Yo vi el cielo caerse! ¿Cómo de repente estoy en un lugar y luego en otro? _

-Por que he matado a alguien- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Mataste a alguien! Entonces… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver? ¿Por qué estoy contigo?... ¡Mataste a alguien! ¡Arceus!... ¡Estoy a lado de una asesina! ¡Estoy escuchando la plática de una asesina! _

-¿A quién?- _¡Si! ¡Dinos a quien! ¡Y yo que tengo que ver en esto!... ¿Por qué estoy, en el mismo lugar, sea donde sea, de una asesina? ¡Debería esta bajo la lluvia! ¡Disfrutando! ¡Sonriendo! ¡Antes de que lleguen los rayos! ¡Antes de que se me borre la sonrisa! _

- Ash Ketchum- _¡No!.. ¡No! Eso no es cierto… ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Él no...! ¡Él estaba conmigo! ¡Estábamos jugando! ¡Él debe estar cerca! ¡Y te probará que eso no es cierto! ¡No lo pudiste haber matado! ¡El no está muerto!_

-¿Quién era Ash?- _Pues… El chico más dulce, bueno, alegre y cabeza hueca de la tierra. Él es el chico que hará comentarios estúpidos para alegrarte, aunque esos te enfaden más. Ash es el chico al que todo mundo quiere… ¡Y que nadie quiere asesinar!_

-Mi novio-_… ¿Acaso eres una mentirosa? ¿Te gusta crear un teatro?... ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡El no es tu novio! ¡No lo es! ¡Él es mi novio! ¡Él es… mi novio! ¿Por qué primero dices que lo mataste y luego dices que es tu novio? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡Ash es mi novio y no esta muerto!_

-¿Quieres contarme?- _¡Si! ¡Cuéntale tu brillante mentira! ¡Eso yo si lo quiero oír! ¡Quiero oír que tan falsos argumentos darás, para cubrir tu mentira! ¡Quiero ver como mi verdad, te aplasta lentamente y te entierra! _

-¿Qué?- _¡Ay, no te hagas la tonta! ¡Cuéntanos, como "mataste a tu novio"! Por eso estas aquí, ¿Cierto? Tú misma lo has dicho, así que ni al caso tú pregunta. Solo cuenta como es posible que te prefieras admitir que has matado a aceptar que mientes._

-Todo…. Desde el principio- _¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Platícale a esa voz, tus mentiras! ¡Platícanos, porque lo "asesinaste"! ¡Cuenta, porque eres tan mentirosa! ¡Yo aún no creo en tus mentiras! Pero tal vez la voz, sí… ¡Quiero ver, que tan buena eres para mentir! ¡Que tan buena eres para decir que tú eres pues bueno… yo!_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Me encuentro sentada e el sofá, acurrucada entre miles de mantas. Hace frío afuera y las nubes cubren por completo el cielo, anunciando la llegada de una fuerte ventisca. La televisión está prendida, pero no estoy concentrada en ella; más bien toda mi atención esta dirigida hacía la cocina, donde sucede una batalla campal. Quito las cobijas de mi cuerpo y voy hacía el sitio del desastre. Al entrar en la cocina, veo a un Ash peleando contra un horno._

-¡Ash!, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Quieres destruir mi cocina?- _ Tras el grito que profiero, Ash voltea a verme asustado, dando un salto, que hace se golpee la cabeza y empiece a emitir un sonido adolorido. Me acerco a él y tomo un guante de cocina.- _Para sacar las cosas del horno, debes ponerte esto, Ash. Déjame hacerlo… ya les has hecho demasiado daño a mis muebles- _Y si que ha hecho un gran daño… ¡Todo para sacar un pay del horno!_

-Y tú para entrar a algún lado debes avisar, no gritar… Ahora, me duele la cabeza por tu grito-_ Mientras Ash continúa quejándose, saco el pay del horno y comienzo a limpiarlo- _Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho antes, que lo tenía que sacar con guantes. Ahora por tu culpa, tengo un golpe en la cabeza y una quemadura en la mano… ¡Ambos duelen!- _Una vez que acabo de limpiar, volteo a verlo y por más que trato de disimular que muero de risa, no puedo- _Que graciosa…

-Ash, eres un bobo… ¡Es obvio que debes usar guantes! Tantos años con Brock y tu madre; deberías haber aprendido al menos eso- _El me mira con una mueca, que yo respondo; no puedo creer que después de años, pueda ser tan infantil- _Busca unos platos… Se ve que mueres de hambre, tú estómago ya esta hablando- _El sonríe, aceptando con la cabeza, mientras su estómago responde por sí mismo. Así que saca los platos, yo corto el pay y los sirvo._

-Es genial que hayas aprendido a cocinar… Alguna vez pensé que tu comida, me acabaría por mandar al hospital- _Dejo la cuchara en el plato y lo miro con fingida sorpresa. Estoy de acuerdo que antes era un desastre en la cocina, pero, ¿Es necesario recordármelo?_- Esto te quedo muy bueno. ¿Te das cuenta?- _ Dejo de mirarlo con sorpresa, para mirarlo interrogantemente- _Hemos salido por 3 meses y aún no me has dicho, porque aprendiste a cocinar.

-Pues obvio… Para que no acabaras en el hospital- _Respondo con sarcasmo, para después dirigir mí vista a la ventana de la cocina, y ver que el cielo, aún se torna más negro que hace un rato- _Iba a quedar pobre, si seguía pidiendo a diario comida para llevar. Así que un día me dije… "Misty, es hora de que aprendas a cocinar" y aprendí- _Ash, siente levemente con la cabeza y mete otro trozo de pay a su boca- _De verdad, ¿Te gustó?

-Si, es el tercer pay más rico que he comido- _Ahora si, abro la boca sorprendida y hasta algo molesta… ¡El tercero!- _O bueno, tal vez el primero… Nunca había comido pay de mango; así que no puedo compararlo con el de mi mamá o el de Brock- _Bueno, al menos lo comparó con el de ellos, y no con alguien más. ¡Wow, comparó mi pay con el de ellos! ¡Es un logro más, Misty!- _Ven, sigamos comiendo esto en la sala… Quiero ver la película.

-De acuerdo, va…- _Antes de poder acabar mi frase, un rayo cae estrepitosamente, a una velocidad increíble, acompañado de un ruidoso trueno, que me hace erizar la piel. Y sin previo aviso, una capa de agua cubre las ventanas… Cubre la ciudad- _¡Arceus! Ese rayo cayó muy cerca... Por un momento pensé, que era Pikachu, carbonizándonos- _Veo a Ash y soy consiente de que a él también, lo sorprendió dicho fenómeno natural- _Vente, vamos.

-Parece que el cielo se va a caer… ¡El tiempo esta de locos!- _Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la sala, con Ash cargando todo el recipiente del pay… ¿Cómo le hará para comer tanto? Quien sabe. Vamos a paso lento, como si esperáramos que algo sucediera, no sé si algo con la lluvia o con nosotros, ¿Tonto, no? Llevamos 3 meses de "novios" pero, sigue sin pasar de un abrazo o un casto beso. Ah, eso sí; peleamos a diario. _

-Ash, es verano… Es normal, que por un momento haga un calor infernal y al otro… llueva- _Ya en la sala, ambos tomamos asiento en el gran sofá, agarrando las mantas que hace un momento dejé, para cubrirnos del frío, yo completamente, mientras él solo se cubre de las piernas. La película que hace un momento veíamos ha terminado, pero por fin, iniciara la que Ash, tiene tantas ganas de ver._

-Odio la lluvia… ¿Por qué llueve? No sé a quien le puede gustar la lluvia…- _Me volteo a verlo, para notar, como su mirada esta dirigida a la televisión y lo único que puedo hacer es un gesto de clara irritación… ¿Cómo si no supiera que a mí, me fascina la lluvia? Digo, es agua… por algo el gimnasio y mis Pokémon son de agua. Doy un resoplido y Ash, por fin voltea a verme. _

-Es necesario, así el cielo se limpia; y… a mí, me encanta la lluvia- _Al ver mi gesto de irritación, él también pone uno y empieza a negar, ¿Por qué esta negando? No hice alguna pregunta o algo… De nueva cuenta, deja de prestarme atención y regresa a su estúpida película… Para después de unos segundos, mover los labios. _

-A ti, porque eres rara, por eso te gusta- ¿Qué_? ¿Que soy rara? ¿Yo, rara? ¿Él nunca se ha escuchado o visto? ¡Yo, la rara! Aparto un poco las cobijas, no lo suficiente, sigue haciendo frio, y me siento en la postura más amenazadoramente posible. Pero, mi querido novio, no presta atención de ello, me aclaro la garganta y hago que mi voz suene fuertemente. _

-¿Que quiere decir eso Ash?- _Él sigue pegado al televisor, pero, vaya que me ha hecho caso; si no, no hubiera pasado su saliva, como si fueran mil espinas rozándole. Lentamente gira la cabeza, para mostrar una sonrisa de niño pidiendo perdón, por haber dicho algo sin pensar. Para después alejarse un poco de donde estoy y poner su mano, detrás de su cabeza. _

-Que… que, a ti; te gustan cosas que a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta- _¿Y…? ¿Eso tiene que responder mi pregunta? Por que si es así, pues o Ash, o entendió lo que pregunte o yo no entendí lo que respondió… ¡Ash no entendió mi pregunta! ¡Él es el que nunca entiende! ¡Es Ash!_

-Y, ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?- _Sigue sonriendo, pero de repente guarda silencio; como si meditara la pregunta… Como si pensara, que contestar, algo poco a menudo en él. Por la forma que mira al vacio, intuyo que no encuentra algo exacto que decir; que no encuentra nada que decir; hasta unos minutos después. _

-No… Pero, es extraño- _Primero, que soy rara, y ahora, ¿Qué es extraño que me gusten cosas que no le gustan a la mayoría? Pues, yo no lo veo para nada extraño. No tienen nada de extraño que mis gustos sean diferentes a los de los demás, ¿Cierto? Todos tenemos gustos diferentes, y para nada lo encuentro extraño. Me inclino para acercarme un poco más a él y en tono de voz bajo, pregunto._

-¿Extraño?- _ Ash, nuevamente me mira desconcertado; como si ya no, quisiera contestar más preguntas, o, como si le costara demasiado contestarlas. También se acerca unos pocos centímetros más a mí, para agarrarme la mano, y ponerla entre las suyas. Respira hondo y comienza a hablar; para detenerse y creo meditar bien su respuesta. _

-Si, pero un extraño lindo…_-Me ve, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a golpear y yo lo único que hago es apretar fuertemente su mano; brindarle la confianza para que siga hablando-_ Es decir, te gustan cosas extrañas, que hacen que seas diferente. Que no parezcas una chica- _Mi cara cambia por completo, pasa de ser "la chica que da confianza a su novio", para pasar a ser "la chica que matara a su novio"_

-¿Qué?... ¿O sea qué no parezco una chica?- _Aparto mi mano de las suyas y me acerco sutil y letalmente a él; por lo que Ash retrocede rápidamente, para encontrar que no tiene escapatoria, que ha quedado entre el brazo del sofá y yo. Traga lentamente saliva y alza los brazos, tratando de pedir un "tiempo fuera". _

-No, si o sea, eres una chica, pero no lo eres, ¿Me entiendes?- _Su mirada es suplicante y mi cabeza esta confundida, por supuesto, que no lo entiendo… ¿Soy o no soy una chica? A estas alturas ya debería de saberlo… y ya, se debería de dar por vencido con esta… plática que hemos tenido más de una vez… Claro, que esas pláticas, se realizaron cuando, me debía mi bicicleta y nos odiábamos un poco. _

-Cierra la boca…- _Digo molesta, pero no le hago nada… Solo me vuelvo a colocar en mi lugar, entre las mantas… Afuera sigue lloviendo, pero hasta ahora, me doy cuenta que hay una tormenta eléctrica; como si Zapdos estuviera furioso-_ Ya bastante con estos truenos, como para también oír tus tonterías. Una novia no tiene porque oír eso- _Ash, hace una mueca y pone su mano, sobre su barbilla._

-No son tonterías, estoy explicando un punto- _Con la mano que le queda libre, empieza a subir y bajar sus dedos, como si hiciera cuentas mentales… ¡Cosa que dudo! ¡No sabe hacer cuentas! Paso otro rato… "pensando" para abrir y cerrar la boca, como si fuera una cajita y antes de que vuelva a ser un movimiento más, lo interrumpo. _

-¡No expliques nada!…- _Al sentirse ofendido por mi interrupción, se acerca más a mí, quedando en el mismo lugar que en principio nos sentamos, para tratar de agarrar mi mano o pasar su brazo por mis hombros, no lo sé… pero le impido dar un movimiento más- _ Concéntrate en la película. Era la que querías ver- _De un resoplido voltea al televisor, pero no le hace caso, solo se retuerce. _

-Ahh…_.Ash, profiere este grito, minutos después de que lo mande a ver la película y de que se retorciera como Seviper en agua sucia-_ ¡Eres una preciosa chica, pero tus pensamientos, no son como los de las demás chicas, que conozco! Eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres y no, una chica- _Lo contemplo atónita… Nunca en la vida me ha dicho algo como eso. Ash, se sonroja por lo dicho, y sospecho que yo también estoy teñida de rojo. _

-Ash…- _Trato de decir algo dulce o de chica, pero, quiero molestarlo un poco… Si, lo molestare un poco-_ ¿Cómo son mis pensamientos?- _Claramente, eso, no es lo que esperaba que dijera, suspira hondamente y esta vez, si alcanza a rodearme con sus brazos, acción que me brinda un poca más calor… haciéndole competencia a las cobijas. Me acuesto sobre su brazo y cierro los ojos. _

-Únicos…-_Abro los ojos de golpe y lo miro impresionada, aunque…él ya no me ve, solo ve hacía la nada-_ Tú, no te preocupas por la ropa que llevas o si te despintaste las uñas, y eso me gusta- _Sonrío, como una estúpida enamorada y me acurruco entre su brazo y su pecho; el presiona mi cercanía y me rodea con el otro brazo. Es lindo, oír que aunque sea "rara" y "extraña" y "sea y no una chica" a él, le guste. _

-Entonces soy tu novia, porque te gusta que, ¿No me preocupe por mis uñas?- _Ahora, los dos sonreímos y me da un tierno beso en la frente, para quedarnos callados por un rato, viendo una escena emocionante de la película, que ninguno de los dos entiende, pero que es buena. En eso Ash me voltea y me da otro beso… esta vez en la boca; muy corto, pero muy lindo, para seguido de eso, alzar mi cara y cruzar miradas. _

-Si…- _Sin despegar el contacto visual, me da otro beso y otro más- _Y por muchas cosas más. Como por ser… tu misma y pelear conmigo- _Esta vez, soy yo quien lo besa, beso que no demora en responder. Y este beso, es diferente… va más allá de cualquier beso que nos hemos dado. Baja sus brazos, hasta sostenerme por la cintura. Se convierte en un momento romántico, hasta que el ruido de un trueno, rompe el ambiente._

-Ash…- _Después del trueno, nos separamos lentamente, ambos colorados hasta los pies; nos separamos para ver caer un relámpago cerca de la ventana y escuchar al cielo gritar. De repente el gimnasio queda en penumbras… Dejando, sólo como iluminación de los rayos._ ¿Ash?- _No me asusta la oscuridad, pero he dejado de sentirlo y eso si me asusta._

-Se fue la luz- _Dice… No lo veo, pero se lo que hace; esta volteando, viendo a todas partes como un niño pequeño, tratando de descifrar por que se ha ido la luz… por eso despego sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Ruedo os ojos, aunque sé que no tiene chiste, al fin y al cabo no puede verme. Pero su actitud, me exaspera sie… a veces._

-No me digas…- _Respondo con sarcasmo y me quito las mantas de encima-_ Créeme no me había dado cuenta- _Empiezo a levantarme y Ash hace lo mismo. Sigue haciendo frío y es obvio, que seguirá, quizás hasta mañana. Como he dicho antes, la lluvia me fascina, pero creo que Ash, hoy por fin tuvo razón… El cielo se esta cayendo. _

-¿Tienes velas?- _Ash, empieza a buscar en los cajones que hay a un lado de la televisión, me acerco a él y pongo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que deje su búsqueda, para mirarme, bueno, para tratar de mirarme. _

-Las velas, están en la cocina… Voy por ellas-_ Lo suelto y giro sobre mis talones, para empezar a caminar a la cocina, cuando siento que Ash me detiene y me hace retroceder, para quedar a su altura. En el preciso momento, que alzo mi ceja interrogantemente, la luz de un rayo se cuela por la habitación, iluminando completamente la sala, para en cuestión de segundos, dejarla en la oscuridad total. _

-No, yo voy… Esta muy oscuro- _Ash, comienza a caminar y yo no se lo impido, si quiere ir él, pues que vaya. Yo por lo tanto, comienzo a arreglar un poco el sofá, cuando escucho otro gran ruido, y éste no proviene de afuera… proviene de mi propia cocina. Dejo de arreglar el sofá, y voy con paso decidido a la cocina. Encontrando a un Ash, tirado e el piso, con todos los sartenes a su lado. _

-Hoy, definitivamente, te has propuesto a destruir mi cocina…Mejor ve a ver a Pikachu y a Azurill, yo busco las velas- _Ash, asiente y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Toma rumbo hacia la salida de la cocina, y lo pierdo de vista. Yo, por mi parte, empiezo a recoger su tiradero, cosa que no me lleva más de cinco minutos hacer; lo que si me quita un poco más de tiempo, es encontrar las velas; al parecer, alguna de mis hermanas, decidió moverlas de su lugar habitual. Ya una vez encontradas y en el intento de encender una, escucho como es golpeada la ventana; giro para verla y noto que el aire, esta más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo he visto. Ha tirado un árbol, árbol que causo el ruido en mi ventana. _

-Ash… ¡Ven!- _Grito, pero sin sonar desesperada… En situaciones como esta, es mejor mantener la calma; pensar con la cabeza fría… No es más que una lluvia feroz, que se esfumara más al rato o mañana, ¿Cierto? Prendo más de una vela y hago que la instancia se vea… mejor dicho, logro que la instancia, muestre poco más, de lo que mostraba la oscuridad. _

-¿Qué que pasa?- _Ash, entra corriendo a la cocina, con una seria mirada de preocupación, mirada que quita, al darse cuenta que me encuentro bien-_ Los chicos están bien…. Los dejé dormidos- _Niego con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que eso no es lo que me preocupa, o sea, si me preocupa, pero no tanto como la tormenta de afuera… Es la primera vez, que le temo a la lluvia. _

-Sé que ellos están bien, es… ¡El viento!... ¡Esta arrasando con todo! ¡No creo que pare de llover hoy! ¡No hay electricidad! ¡Estamos incomunicados!- _Ash, frunce el seño, pero no de esas veces que frunces el seño cuando te enojas, si no, más bien, de esas veces, que lo frunces porque estas sumamente confundido._

-¿Y?- _¡Oh! ¡Que pregunta tan más…! ¿Y? ¿Solo y? ¡De verdad no me entendió! Esto es importante… ¡Si no para la lluvia y no hay luz…! ¡Tendrá que quedarse aquí! ¡En el gimnasio! ¡No hay salida!... ¡Maldita lluvia! ¡Malditos rayos! ¡Malditos truenos! _

-¡No podremos salir de aquí!- _Ash, me mira como si estuviera viendo a un Psyduck… mejor dicho, me mira, como si estuviera viendo a mi Psyduck; por lo que lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro, causando que suelte una risita, acompañada con una queja, que a su vez se acompaña con un trueno._

-Con esta lluvia, ¿Crees que saldríamos? Tienen demasiados cuartos, no te preocupes-_ ¡Vaya! ¿Ash, ya había pensado en eso? ¡Ahora si me ganó! Arrepentida del golpe, no tanto, sobo el lugar donde le pegue, para luego quitar la mano sobresaltada. Ash, pegó un brinco tan potente como un rayo y me mira, asustado-_ Un momento… ¡Deje a Charizard afuera!

-¿Apenas te…?- _Al ver su cara, me muerdo la lengua, ya esta lo suficientemente asustado, como para que yo, lo sermonee, así que digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente-_ Debe haber volado…- _En verdad espero que sea verdad. Ash, comienza a caminar para salir de la cocina; yo lo sigo, después de agarrar una vela, para iluminar un poco el pasillo. _

-¿Y si no?- _ Al principio, camina lentamente; para después acelerar el paso. Logro alcanzarlo y sostenerle la mano, como él lo hizo conmigo minutos atrás. Se detiene y su semblante es para dar pena, me da un revuelco el corazón. Se nota preocupado, ansioso y con miedo… Aunque Charizard, haya logrado despegar, de todos modos; se toparía con la tormenta. _

-Es Charizard… lo hizo… Seguro, tomo vuelo, en cuanto vio que el cielo se tornaba gris y ahorita ya debe estar en… cerca de Pueblo Paleta- _Ash niega desesperadamente y nuevamente, comienza a caminar, pero ahora a una velocidad impresionante, tanto así, que yo debo correr para poder alcanzarlo._

-Tengo que confirmarlo… Si, algo le pasa a mi amigo… Nunca me lo perdonare. Debí, haberlo regresado a su Pokébola. ¿Por qué lo deje ahí afuera?- _Noto su desesperación y la comprendo, por que yo la estoy sintiendo en este mismo momento… ¡Sigue caminando y no lo puedo detener! ¡Por favor que deje de caminar!_

-¡No puedes salir! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡No salgas, por favor!- _De un segundo a otro llegamos a la puerta, pero por más que trato de agarrarlo, él no me deja. Solo me lanza una mirada de desconsuelo y me besa, me besa apasionadamente, hace que me eleve, para después precipitarme a ver, como se coloca su chaqueta. ¡No!_

-No tardaré… Solo, confirmare que Charizard, siga aquí… Rugiendo y tratándome de carbonizar, por dejarlo afuera- _Me acerco a la puerta junto con él y hago un último intento por detenerlo… pero no puedo. ¡No lo puedo retener! ¡No puedo evitar que se vaya! La lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mientras lo veo desaparecer bajo la lluvia y lo decido… ¡Me pongo mi chaqueta!_

-Ash… ¡Ash!- _Lo salgo a buscar._

**_oooooooooooooooooooo_**

-Tranquila Misty, ya estamos por acabar- _¿Salió bajo la lluvia? Pero, entonces… ¿Qué?- _Cuéntame, platícame porque dices que lo has matado… Dejarlo ir bajo la lluvia, no es matarlo… ¿Qué paso después de que decidiste buscarlo?-_¡No! ¡Ya no le pregunte más cosas! ¡Está sufriendo! ¡La esta torturando!... ¡Estamos sufriendo! ¡Sus preguntas nos torturan!... ¡Ya basta!_

-No recuerdo muy bien… Solo sé que… El aire quemaba y sentir la lluvia era como, sentir piedras cayendo sobre ti… Que mi voz, quedaba censurada por el ruido del viento y no podía ver nada… ni oír, ni nada… ¡Ya! Solo, déjeme olvidarlo…- _¡Oh, por Arceus! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡Ella si es yo…! ¡Yo soy la que he estado hablando! ¡Soy yo…!_

-Misty, no te des por vencida… Ayúdame, yo quiero que tú salgas de aquí…pero, para eso, necesito que recuerdes que fue lo que pasó… Necesito que me digas todo de esa noche. Sé que has borrado esos recuerdos por completo de tu mente, pero tu subconsciente aún los almacena y quiero que me los entregue… Si me los da a mí, ahora sí, definitivamente, los podrás borrar- _¡Díselo! ¡Cuéntale que paso! ¡Deshazte de los recuerdos! _

-La lluvia me golpea… y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero no hay respuesta. Trato de rodear el gimnasio, pero no puedo… ¡Simplemente no puedo!- _Tranquila, llora pero acaba de narrar… Yo también estoy llorando- _Oigo un rugido y corro, no avanzo mucho, pero cada paso que doy… es un logro. Los veo… lo veo a él. ¡La llama de Charizard… se ha extinguido! ¡Grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Ash, me oye!... ¡Corre hacía mí y está llorando! ¡Yo también corro! ¡Lo abrazo!... ¡Llueve aún más fuerte!... ¡Los arboles se sacuden!- ¡_YA ACABA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

-¿Y?... ¿Qué pasa después?-¡_Él muere! ¡Eso es lo que pasa después! ¡Él muere y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡Ya quiero despertar! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Deja que mis recuerdos se queden donde quieran! ¡Pero que ya no me molesten! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Apiádate de mí! ¡No me dejes recordar lo que sigue!_

-Soy demasiado ligera… el viento me arrastra y Ash no logra frenarlo… no me suelta. Los dos estamos siendo arrastrados… ¡Veo un árbol! Estiro mi brazo… ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor!... ¡Lo alcanzo! ¡Me sostengo de una mano! ¡Con la otra agarro a Ash!... ¡Pesa demasiado! ¡Aparece un rayo! ¡Esta muy cerca!... ¡No!- _¡Lo maté! ¡Yo lo maté!... ¡Yo fui! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero olvidar! ¡Quiero… olvidar! _

_-_¿Le pego el rayo? ¿Qué pasó, Misty?... Solo nos falta lo último, para completar el rompecabezas…- _¡Sólo nos queda lo último para sentenciarme! ¡Sólo nos falta… matarme a mí! ¡Esto me matara! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!... ¡Si quiero! Si muero… pagaré, por todo lo que he hecho…_

-No, pero estuvo a punto de pegarle un rayo… El viento, arremetió… ya no estaba segura de que algún día acabaría… Ya era pura lluvia… Mi mano resbalaba, ¡Ambas!... ¡Nos íbamos a ir los dos! ¡No podía!... Yo no era lo demasiado fuerte… Ash, debería haberse agarrado del árbol… podríamos haber resistido… Pero no, ¡Fui yo!... ¡Fui yo la que se agarró!... Y, ¡Fui yo quien decidió soltarlo!... ¡Me hubiera soltado yo! ¡No lo quería matar!... ¡Lo amaba! ¡Pero me amé, a mi misma más!- _Por eso estoy aquí… ¡Soy una asesina!_

-Despierta- _Abro los ojos y noto, que se sienten pegajosos y húmedos… Estuve llorando y hoy… por fin, recuero, que hablo tras la hipnosis… Veo a mi médico, quien sonríe y asiente; para después levantarse y darme un fuerte apretón de hombros, que no duele- _Ha sido muy valiente hoy Misty; hemos llegado al final… Hoy, hemos terminado la hipnosis y hoy empezaremos el verdadero tratamiento.

-Yo… Merezco estar aquí… Ni eso, debería estar en prisión- _Él sonríe cansado y hace algo que nunca ha hecho… me abraza y susurra en mi oído: "No mereces nada de eso… recuerda, eres una sobreviviente", después rompe el abrazo y yo siento la urgencia de ir hacia la ventana, a tratar de volver a olvidar… Recoge sus cosas y sale por la única puerta de mi habitación, para cerrarla y leer la placa… "Misty Waterflower… enferma mental" _

* * *

**_Gracias a todos ustedes por leer... Y aunque este capítulo no fue revisado, gracias a Andy ya Sire :3 sin ellas yo de plano, no hubiera escrito nada..._**

**_¿Me dejaran un review? ¡Si, por fa!_**


End file.
